Holding on to you
by AiSakuraba
Summary: UA: Bonnibel, una chica acostumbrada al lujo y la buena vida de la ciudad, se ve de repente confinada en el pequeño pueblo de Ooo. Allí, lejos de todo lo que ama, deberá terminar sus estudios antes de ir a la Universidad. ¿Será capaz de vivir en un lugar así? Ella no lo creía posible, pero conocer a la familia Abadeer le hizo cambiar de idea...
1. Capítulo 1

—Y bien, esta es mi casa.

Bonnibel entró a la casa un poco cohibida en cuanto el chico abrió la cerradura. Miró en derredor, rezando por que no hubiese nadie en la estancia que la viera en su estado actual. Desde el descansillo de la entrada podía oír una tele encendida a lo lejos.

—Pasa sin miedo. Esa debe de ser mi hermana, se habrá vuelto a saltar alguna clase, la muy _nini _—dijo el moreno, enseñando su preciosa sonrisa y sus dientes rectos—. No te preocupes por ella; la ducha está en la segunda puerta a la derecha, subiendo las escaleras. Será mejor que entres ya, no vayas a resfriarte. Ahora le diré a mi hermana que te suba una muda de ropa.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras murmuraba un leve «gracias». Siguiendo las instrucciones de su interlocutor, subió lentamente las escaleras, intentando minimizar el ruido y evitar atraer la atención de los demás habitantes de la casa. No quería ser descubierta con esas pintas en una casa desconocida. Sería el colmo de aquel espantoso día.

_«Um… Ha llamado a su hermana… ¿_nini_? Vale que no debería saltarse las clases, pero eso es un poco… duro…» _Bonnibel sacudió la cabeza. Las muestras «afectivas» entre hermanos no eran de su incumbencia. De cualquier forma, no es como si fuera a ver a la muchacha más que en aquella ocasión…

_«Bueno, en realidad no me importaría conocerla más a ella… y a su hermano». _Iba pensando la chica mientras entraba en el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a quitarse la ropa: «_Marshall es un chico muy simpático…»_

Mientras pensaba en lo que iba a convertirse su vida a partir de ahora, la pelirrosa fue lavándose el cuerpo y el pelo. Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse de que no llegara a tiempo para coger el último tren, oyó un par de voces al otro lado de la puerta:

—Venga, va, alárgala, sabes que yo aún no puedo conducir la moto…

—Tus "amigas" no son problema mío, que yo sepa… —suspiró una voz de chica—. En fin, ¿y esa camiseta que me has quitado?

—Necesita cambiarse, y ya casi no te la pones, ¿qué más da?

—¿Sabes que esa camiseta es…? … Aaaaah, ¡vale, vale! ¡No me pongas ojitos! ¡La llevaré, ¿vale?!

Aquella voz irritada le sonaba mucho a Bonnibel, pero no fue hasta que su propietaria abrió la puerta para asomarse al baño que la reconoció. Quedó perpleja al ver aparecer la cabeza de la pelinegra, causa de todas sus desgracias aquel horrible día. La rabia se le escapó por los labios en una sola palabra:

—¡Tú…!

* * *

Dicen que la primera impresión es muy importante cuando conoces nuevas personas o lugares y, tras apearme del tren de las doce en el pueblo de Ooo, constaté que aquello era muy cierto.

Lo primero que pensé en cuanto salí de la «estación» (si puede llamarse así, ya que en realidad no es más que una pequeña parada junto a las vías y un habitáculo para el vendedor de billetes) fue que me había equivocado de lugar. Estaba en medio de ninguna parte; mirase hacia donde mirase solo veía un paraje de campo interminable, ¿dónde estaba el pueblo de ensueño que mi padre me había vendido?

—Señorita, para llegar al pueblo solo tiene que esperar al siguiente bus al lado de esa señal. No debe de quedarle mucho para pasar.

Eso me dijo el anciano de la «estación». Aunque debería reconsiderar su concepto de «no mucho»… ¿Quince minutos? Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en el «pueblo» y empezaba a desesperarme.

Qué decir tiene que aquel autobús de pueblucho me dio de todo, menos buena impresión. Parecía ser posterior a los años sesenta, y hacía un ruido de motor horrendo al andar. Al menos los asientos estaban bien cuidados…

El autobús tardó otros quince minutos hasta el pueblo en sí. Me dejó en algo que parecía ser la plaza mayor del lugar, en la cual localicé el ayuntamiento y otros edificios que parecían tener alguna utilidad en el pueblo, además de algunos establecimientos, en su mayoría cafeterías. Rápidamente me llamó la atención el hecho de que ninguna construcción parecía tener una altura superior a tres pisos. El pueblo estaba situado en una llanura rodeada de montañas, y el hecho de que los edificios fueran tan bajos me daba aún más sensación de llaneza. Y para empeorar las cosas, no había visto ningún edificio que no estuviese pintado de un horrible color blanco. Aquel lugar era totalmente monocromático.

—Ains… —suspiré, ante la perspectiva de tener que vivir en este lugar pintoresco durante lo que me quedaba de instituto.

Y es que esa era la palabra para definir lo que sentía: «pintoresco». Aquel sitio era el típico lugar que salía en las postales que te mandan tus abuelos cuando se van de aventura por el país y en las que te escriben cosas como «deberías ver esto, cariño, parece un lugar hecho de porcelana». Era un lugar para hacer una corta parada o visitar algún tipo de formación natural impresionante, como una cascada, despeñadero, acantilado… Pero no era un lugar donde establecerse para vivir.

Tras preguntar a un viandante, descubrí que en Ooo solo había tres líneas de autobús: una directa hasta la «estación», otra circular que recorría el pueblo, y una tercera que llevaba al instituto que iba a visitar. Lo gracioso es que esta última solo disponía de un bus que funcionaba por la mañana y por la tarde: solo un viaje para llevar y traer de vuelta a los estudiantes. No podía creerlo. Me explicó cómo llegar usando el circular: tenía que bajarme en un tal «parque Álamo» y caminar unos diez minutos por la carretera que salía del pueblo. En fin…

Mientras montaba en aquella línea circular, casi vacía, constaté que el tono predominante hacia las afueras del norte de Ooo también era el blanco. Era como estar en un pueblo nevado y desierto. Estaba empezando a odiar aquel lugar.

Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Extrañaba los altos edificios y los rascacielos de mi ciudad natal, las grandes aglomeraciones en cada esquina, los museos, los parques, los grandes almacenes, la cultura urbana, la variedad de color, las gentes… Allí por donde pasaba el autobús solo podía ver más casas y casas: ni tiendas, ni lugares divertidos para salir, ningún sitio cultural; nada. Aquel lugar no estaba hecho para alguien como yo…

* * *

—Es un placer tenerla por aquí, señorita Bubblegum. Estoy seguro de que su estancia en nuestro instituto no la decepcionará.

—Sí… Seguro que no…

Fue lo único que conseguí articular. Tras haberme bajado donde me indicaron y andar a través de un sendero de tierra paralelo a la carretera que era la salida noreste de Ooo, al fin llegué al que era mi destino aquel día: el instituto Ooo, el único sitio para estudiar en aquel lugar. Aquí se concentraban alumnos de todas las edades, desde el preescolar hasta el fin del instituto, o eso me había contado el director.

Al ser yo la hija de un famoso político de la región, había insistido en enseñarme él mismo las instalaciones principales. El director me fue explicando que cada nivel escolar se encontraba en un sector de las instalaciones diferentes, y que realmente con conocer el sector norte (de 7º a 12º) sería suficiente para desenvolverme por allí los dos próximos años. Justo cuando íbamos a atravesar los jardines que llevaban hasta la zona del instituto, un señor que parecía un conserje (por su indumentaria), se acercó hasta nosotros y le susurró algo en el oído al director.

—… ¡¿Otra vez ella?! ¿Es que no puede pasar una semana sin que monte algún espectáculo? —gimió para sí el director. Entonces, se giró hacia mí—. Disculpe, señorita Bubblegum, ¿le importaría esperarme aquí? Procuraré no demorarme demasiado.

—Sí, claro —dije mientras les veía alejarse. Por dentro pedía a gritos que no tardasen mucho, ya que el calor a estas alturas de abril ya empezaba a apretar.

Justo estaba pensando en desplazarme bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano cuando lo vi. A unos dos metros de mí, había unos ojos que me miraban fijamente a través de unos grandes arbustos floridos. Me quedé paralizada con la visión… ¿Esos ojos… eran humanos?

—Eh, tú. La _hipster_ de ahí.

Me sobresalté al oír una voz humana tras los arbustos y casi caigo hacia atrás. «_Un momen… ¡¿Cómo que _hipster_?!_»

—¿Se han ido ya…? ¿Están mirando? ¿No? ¡Entonces salgo!

Y así, de debajo de los arbustos, una chica salió arrastrándose. Se incorporó a la vez que se quitaba restos de ramitas y hojas de su larga melena oscura. Tenía unos ojos grandes y rojos, del color de la sangre. Unos ojos que me miraban directamente a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara, o sigues en shock? ¿Nunca has probado a echarte una siesta entre la vegetación? —se rió de su propio chiste, con una voz algo ronca, de un tono precioso.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —Fue lo único que pude decir en aquella situación al recuperarme del shock.

—¿Realmente, dices? Pues me escondía del conserje. Me están buscando, ¿sabes? Por no sé qué de unos botes de pintura. En fin… ¿Y tú quién eres? No me suena tu cara, y no hay muchas _hipster_ por estos lares.

—No me llames así, por favor. —No me gustaba nada el tono de aquella chica.

—¿Acaso no lo eres? ¿No son _hipsters _todos los que se tiñen el pelo así? —Se acercó y me acarició el pelo—. Porque no esperarás que me crea que ese rosa es natural…

—Me gusta el rosa… Es el color del chicle… —repliqué apartándome, algo avergonzada.

La chica calló por unos segundos, asimilando mi respuesta. Entonces, rompió su silencio con una sonora carcajada.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Pero ¿qué clase de persona se teñiría el pelo por algo tan absurdo?! ¿Tienes 10 años? ¡Jajaja!

—¿Qué problema tienes con que me guste el rosa como color? ¡Eres una grosera! —Aquella chica empezaba a irritarme.

—Ay, vale, vale —Se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla con la manga de su camisa—. Perdona, no te enfades, señorita Chicle…

—¿Podrías dejar de ponerme motes absurdos?

—Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, si no? —La morena se sentó en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas, aún haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar normalmente.

—Mi nombre es Bonnibel…

—No me digas que… ¡¿Eres esa Bonn…?! No. No me suena de nada —Bostezó al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la hierba—. ¿Y qué hace alguien como tú en un sitio como este?

—Me mudo a Ooo la semana que viene. Simplemente estoy visitando el lugar.

—¡¿En serio?! —La pelinegra se incorporó de un salto—. ¡Genial! Una visita guiada por aquí es una excusa perfecta para saltarme geografía. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y me agarró la mano, echando a andar a buen ritmo por el jardín.

—¿Qu… qué haces? —A pesar de que su piel era pálida como la cera, su mano era muy cálida.

—Pues está claro, ¿no? ¡Hoy voy a ser tu guía turística personal! Me llamo Marceline Abadeer, y ¡te acompañaré durante tu viaje por Ooo! —dijo con alegría.

Ninguna éramos conscientes en ese momento de lo largo que sería ese viaje, ni la de baches que nos esperaban en el camino.

* * *

—Eso de allí es el aula de física, y ahí está el seminario de biología. La sala de al lado es el laboratorio de química…

Al final acabé siguiendo a Marceline por el lugar. Habíamos entrado al edificio de ciencias, el principal.

—En la segunda y tercera planta de este edificio se dan la mayoría de clases regulares —explicó—, ya que abajo están las salas específicas de prácticas. Tranqui, a estas horas no suele haber ninguna; casi todas son por la tarde. ¿Ves ese edificio de ahí? —Señaló por la ventana—. Es el que se usa para las aulas culturales, además de biblioteca. Mitad y mitad, claro —sonrió—; imagina estar estudiando y que te toque una banda de música encima… En fin, de todas formas las salas están insonorizadas o algo de ese rollo… Ah, ese edificio no se abre hasta las tres, a no ser que quieras colarte por la ventana.

El bombardeo de información me abrumaba. Marceline hablaba muy rápido, dando la impresión de que conocía el lugar al dedillo. Apenas podía seguir el ritmo de sus pies, que la guiaban sin error, no dudando al girar las esquinas o al entrar en algún aula.

—¿Cómo sabes qué clases están vacías? —reflexioné—. Eso dependerá del horario de cada curso, ¿no?

—Mmm, bueno, me paso tantas horas paseando por aquí que a estas alturas es normal que ya lo sepa —compuso una mueca—. Total, ya solo me queda enseñarte la cafetería y las instalaciones deportivas. El gimnasio y la piscina cubierta están pegando a la zona de primaria —señaló hacia el oeste—, porque las compartimos con ellos. En cambio, los campos al aire libre están detrás de nuestros edificios, y solo los pueden usar los equipos de deportes del instituto. La cafetería es el edificio que queda a la derecha de este. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Paró en seco y se giró hacia mí.

—Creo que lo he captado… todo.

—Genial —se desperezó—, ¿y cómo es que has llegado con el curso prácticamente acabado?

—Bueno, yo…

—Ah, ahí se encuentra, señorita Bubblegum, y… ¡Tú…!

La pelinegra se sobresaltó, y yo suspiré aliviada al oír al director. Pero entonces…

—Otra vez no… ¡Hora de salir por patas! —Y, agarrándome de la mano, echó a correr.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Maldita sea, nooooo…!

—¡Vosotras dos! ¡Deteneos!

Giré la cabeza a la par que corría: acabábamos de empezar una huida del director y de un conserje, que nos seguían de cerca. Una persecución no era algo que entrara en mis planes de «visita amistosa del centro». Me resigné mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas, con la otra chica tirando de mi brazo.

Marceline me llevó corriendo por los pasillos que tanto conocía hasta que frenó precipitadamente y me empujó al interior de un cuarto de baño, donde nos escondimos en uno de los inodoros del centro y encajamos la puerta.

—Súbete ahí. —susurró cerca de mi oído, señalando al inodoro. No sé por qué, pero la obedecí.

Nos quedamos muy quietas, escuchando; esperando por un sonido que revelara la posición de nuestros perseguidores.

—Entre usted al de hombres, yo registraré el de señoras. —Al fin oímos una voz lejana, procedente de fuera de los servicios. Tras él, chirriaron las bisagras de la puerta.

—¿Estás aquí, Abadeer? —Era el conserje. Su voz sonaba resentida—. ¿Cómo te atreves a arrastrar en tus fechorías a una invitada? Ahhh, esta vez no te vas a librar… —silbó, con un pequeño tono de regodeo.

—Atenta a la jugada —murmuró la pelinegra mientras sonreía. Noté su aliento en mi cara, que subía de temperatura—. Tengo un plan.

Aprovechando que el conserje entraba en el primer inodoro, salió del nuestro y se coló bajo los lavabos, pegándose a la pared todo lo que podía para no ser descubierta. El conserje, obcecado en su búsqueda, no se percató de nada. Tras unos instantes, Marceline hizo un movimiento rápido, saliendo de mi campo de visión, y unos segundos después se oyó un grito agudo y una risa ahogada.

—¡Ya puedes salir!

Me asomé. La pelinegra había encerrado al conserje en uno de los inodoros, atascando la puerta con un palo de fregona.

—¿De dónde lo has…?

—¡Qué más da! ¡Vamos! —respondió exasperada mientras tiraba de mí.

—No —La chica dejó de tirar y me miró con extrañeza—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —repliqué—. Por tanto, no tengo que seguirte a ningún lado —terminé, cruzándome de brazos.

La pelinegra me escaneó con sus brillantes ojos rojos, y compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Ahora eres cómplice de esto —Señaló al inodoro atascado—. ¿De verdad quieres quedarte atrás?

Ahí la chica tenía razón. Durante unos segundos, consideré sus palabras, y acabé aceptando que no tenía elección. Suspiré, dejando caer los brazos.

—Está bien. —Accedí, cerrando los ojos y llevándome una mano a la frente. El día estaba siendo más agotador de lo que pensaba, ¿con qué cara iba a presentarme en casa si a mi padre le llegaban noticias de lo sucedido?

—Je, je —Al oír tan cerca esa risa, me sobresalté. Noté su mano acariciar mi flequillo, apartándomelo de la cara. Tras eso, bajó la mano lentamente hasta rozar la mía. Ya sabía lo que tocaba, así que simplemente la agarré, preparada para volver a correr.

—¿Dónde… se supone… que vamos…? —Conseguí articular mientras corríamos. La chica era muy veloz y, aunque habíamos despistado al director (el cual seguramente se había detenido a ayudar a su empleado), no había aflojado el ritmo de nuestra particular carrera.

—Pueeees… Nos hace falta un sitio al que no piensen que vamos… ¿Qué tal la piscina? Está bastante lejos.

—Lo que sea… Solo quiero… respirar…

Y aún a pesar de haberle contestado afirmativamente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Mi sexto sentido decía que no debía ir hacia aquel lugar, y mi sexto sentido casi nunca falla, ¿por qué no le haría caso?

* * *

—Lo sentimos muchísimo, señorita Bubblegum; no sabe cuánto lo sentimos…

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

—Créame que esto no quedará así. A esa Abadeer se le va a caer el pelo… Déjeme que la ayude a…

—¡Por favor, ya está! Ya me las apañaré.

—Pero su pelo…

Me estrujé el pelo mientras agachaba la cabeza, viendo cómo se deslizaba sobre él un líquido espeso verde. Estaba muy enfadada, muy avergonzada; mi orgullo me pedía estar sola.

—Esto ha sido suficiente por hoy, me voy. —anuncié, irritada.

—¡P-Pero señorita Bubblegum…!

Salí a paso ligero de aquel lugar. No sabía a dónde dirigirme, simplemente no quería estar quieta, o seguramente me echaría a llorar. Dejé que mis pasos me guiaran hasta la entrada al edificio principal, y contemplé las ventanas superiores, abrazándome. Si me quedaba allí, seguramente alguien acabaría viéndome.

¿Que qué me había pasado? Bien, os haré un rápido resumen:

La pelinegra y yo fuimos hasta la piscina cubierta, de nuevo seguidas por el director. Nos colamos por una ventana y nos adentramos en el edificio, llegando hasta las puertas de la piscina, que estaban cerradas. La chica ignoró ese hecho y, de un par de patadas, rompió la cerradura y me empujó dentro. «_Aquí no te encontrarán, ¡en un rato vuelvo!_» y, diciendo eso, se fue dejándome atrás. Pero la fuerza del empujón, con la ayuda del suelo mojado de la piscina, hizo su trabajo… y caí a la piscina.

No hubiera sido tan horrible si el agua no hubiese sido una especie de gelatina verde.

Y lo peor, ¡todo lo había planeado _ELLA_! ¡Por eso la seguían! Maldita sea, que hubiese caído en su trampa de forma tan absoluta era humillante.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. _«¡¿Tan tarde es?!» _pensé, mientras me apresuraba por esconderme tras unos árboles desde los que podía ver la entrada principal, por la cual empezaban a salir el grueso de los alumnos. Había perdido mucho tiempo en el despacho del director tras el incidente, que no sabía cómo compensarme. En mi estado actual, no podría llegar hasta la estación, y si perdiera el último tren…

—Solo espero que nadie me vea así… —murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos—. Estoy harta, cansada de este sitio… no, ¡lo odio! No puedo creer que mi padre me obligue a mudarme a semejante lugar… ¡Por nada del mundo me gustará este pueblo, nunca!

—Perdona, ¿te encuentras… bien?

Terminé mi discurso abruptamente y me giré para ver a la persona que había hablado. Me quedé paralizada, notando el rubor crecer en mi cara de manera precipitada. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Era alto, de cabello negro, algo largo y desordenado, y su piel era bastante pálida. Llevaba puesta una camisa de leñador, abrochada de manera informal y los vaqueros rotos ajustados que llevaba parecían haber sido hechos específicamente para él. Desde luego, ese chico no vestía como la mayoría de alumnos aburridos que acababa de ver salir por la puerta. Y sus ojos… tenía unos preciosos ojos negros.

No podía creer que alguien así existiera en ese lugar, y menos que me hubiera descubierto en ese estado. Mi primer impulso fue girarme lentamente y echar a andar, confiando en que todo estuviera pasando solo en mi cabeza.

—Ehm… Te vi hace un rato desde la ventana de mi clase y me dio la impresión de que te ocurría algo… —Maldición, no estaba pasando en mi cabeza—. Bueno, es evidente que te ha pasado algo —rectificó, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿puedo echarte una mano?

Me detuve, enjuagándome las lágrimas de rabia; qué momento tan vergonzoso y absurdo.

—¡Eh, no llores! —Se acercó a mí e, ignorando que acabaría mojado también, me pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu pelo y tu ropa? Estás chorreando… Venga, no me reiré de ti, lo prometo; solo quiero ayudarte. Me llamo Marshall, ¿y tú?

—… Mi nombre es Bonnibel. —respondí hipando.

—Bonnibel, ¿eh? —repitió en un tono amistoso—. Es un nombre muy bonito, exactamente como tú. —el chico me sonrió y yo noté cómo mi temperatura aumentaba aún más. Al fin se separó de mí, pero…

—Te has m-manchado la camisa por m-mi culpa.

Se miró la manga derecha con sorpresa, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Las camisas se pueden lavar, pero tu pelo… Bueno, cuéntame qué te ha pasado, amiga, algo podremos hacer para arreglarlo.

Y volvió a sonreír. No sé si fue el hecho de que me llamara «amiga» o la fuerza de su sonrisa, pero tras tranquilizarme un momento, empecé a contarle de dónde venía y cómo había acabado así.

—Así que un gamberro, um… —Parecía estar pensando en quién podía ser—. En fin, no podemos hacer nada con eso; seguro que mañana tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes por ello ahora. Vaya, parece que no ha sido tu día, ¿eh? —me agarró la mano para darme ánimos— ¡Uah, estás chorreando aún! Ni con este calor la ropa se seca tan rápido… Tenemos que hacer algo con eso, necesitas cambiarte. Vamos a mi casa. Allí podrás ducharte y ponerte algo limpio.

—No quiero que nadie me vea así…

—Pues saldremos por detrás —respondió con alegría—. Venga, va Bonnibel, mi casa no está lejos.

Se dirigía a mí por mi nombre… Cabizbaja, apreté un poco su mano y echamos a andar. Me guió por los jardines traseros hasta el límite del recinto, y empezamos a caminar pegados a la verja…

—Debería estar… ¡aquí! —Llegamos hasta un punto en el cual la verja estaba torcida: un hueco perfecto para que saliese una persona—. Alguien hizo esto hace un par de años. Todos aquí conocemos esta salida… menos el subdirector —Me guiñó un ojo—. Aún se pregunta cómo nos escapamos de clases sin salir por la puerta principal, ¡jajaja! —rio. Su risa se me asemejaba a la de los ángeles.

Me ayudó a saltar fuera de la verja, que daba a una carretera rodeada por ambos lados por árboles. Por un extremo, se internaba hacia las montañas.

—Es hacia allí —Señaló en la dirección contraria—. Esta carretera es la continuación de una de las salidas del pueblo, la este. Acaba llegando hasta el parque de los Álamos. Mi casa está justo frente a la entrada de ese parque. Es una suerte vivir tan cerca del instituto; soy horrible para madrugar —bromeó—. Venga, sígueme.

Comenzamos el paseo, sin duda el más agradable que había hecho desde que había llegado a Ooo. Mientras caminábamos, me fue contando cosas del pueblo: en realidad sí que había zonas de ocio para la gente joven al sur del pueblo; por lo visto, el parque de los Álamos era precioso, además de enorme; entre todos los habitantes del pueblo sumaban unas 3.000 personas, que unas 900 de estas eran chicos en edad de estudiar (pues sí que es enorme el instituto…), y que todos en el instituto eran muy agradables (déjame que lo ponga en duda…); me habló de él y de la banda de rock que había montado con sus amigos, en la cual tocaba la guitarra… Lo escuchaba ensimismada, dándome cuenta de que cada vez aquel chico me gustaba más.

Aunque tardamos casi 25 minutos en llegar hasta la puerta de su casa (fuimos evitando cruzarnos con personas, dando un rodeo), me dio la impresión de que habíamos llegado en un suspiro, y que aún no le había oído hablar lo suficiente. Pensaba que no podía existir nada de él que no me gustase…

* * *

… Hasta que vi a su hermana.

—¡Tú…!

—¡Hey, la _hipster_! Anda, me olvidé de ti allí atrás, ¿qué tal? —Saludó como si solo hubieran pasado cinco minutos desde lo de la piscina. Me miró de arriba a abajo, y arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pel…?

—¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! —Aparté su mano, que pretendía llegar hasta mi cabello, y me sujeté la toalla al cuerpo. La expresión de su cara se tornó extraña, como si no comprendiera nada. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila, con todos los problemas que me había causado…

—¿Y esos gritos, chicas? —Marshall asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Ups, eh, ¿aún no te has vest…? Perdón. —Se excusó mientras salía.

Avergonzada, agarré la ropa que la pelinegra llevaba en los brazos y empecé a cambiarme.

—Uh, qué piel tan blanquita. —Señaló Marceline.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Le di un portazo en las narices, cada vez más enfadada. ¿Es que esa chica no tiene ningún respeto por la intimidad? Terminé de vestirme y me arreglé el pelo lo más rápido que pude. No sabía qué hora era, pero no debía de faltar mucho para que saliera mi tren. El último tren.

—Ya son las seis menos cuarto, no sé cómo lo ves —Casi parecía que la chica contestaba a mis pensamientos. Sonaba divertida—. El pelo se te secará con el viento.

Entreabrí la puerta de nuevo. Allí estaba plantada la pelinegra, girando las llaves de su moto con un dedo.

—Mi hermano me ordena llevarla hasta su transporte real —Hizo una floritura con la mano y una reverencia fingida—. ¿Me acompaña, princesa?

Me irritaba mucho su tono de voz, pero no me quedaba más remedio que seguirla, si quería volver hoy a casa. Ya en la entrada, volvió a aparecer Marshall. Parecía algo acalorado.

—Toma —Me puso en los brazos un casco azul—. No es que no me fíe de mi hermana, pero siempre es mejor ir sobre seguro. Ehm… —El chico se rascó la nuca, y empezó a mirar hacia el suelo—. Bueno, Bonnie, que te vaya bien, ya nos veremos.

—Sí, ya nos veremos.

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia Marceline, que estaba arrancando la moto en ese momento. Me monté tras de ella en una bonita y cuidada scooter roja, aunque algo antigua.

—Sujétate bien, señora _hipster_. Tendremos que acelerar mucho si quieres que lleguemos a tiempo. —El pequeño motor de la scooter rugió mientras empezaba a moverse.

—Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme _hip_…?

—¡Bonnibel!

Me giré hacia la voz que me gritaba. Era Marshall, que había salido hasta el borde de su jardín y me miraba.

—¡Bonnibel! ¡Cuando vengas, ¿querrías salir algún día a dar una vuelta por ahí?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que le oyera. Nos alejábamos rápidamente y sabía que no podría oírme, así que levanté mi brazo y un pulgar, esperando que me viera bien. Creo que sí lo hizo, ya que empezó a agitar los brazos enérgicamente y a dar saltos.

La moto empezó a acelerar más, y me vi obligada a sujetarme a la cintura de la pelinegra. Su largo cabello golpeaba en el frontal de mi casco, agitado por el viento y tapándome la vista. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse casco.

Llegamos en lo que me pareció un tiempo ínfimo, teniendo en cuenta que la pareja vivía en el otro extremo del pueblo, menos de veinte minutos. Realmente, la chica había puesto la moto al máximo para no perder el tren.

Llegamos a la estación, que seguía tan vacía como esta mañana. Saqué mi móvil de los vaqueros que la pelinegra me había dejado. Aún faltaban unos cinco minutos hasta que el tren apareciera por allí.

—Vaya, ya veo que le has caído bien a mi hermano —Levanté la vista de la pantalla del teléfono para encontrarme con la mirada de Marceline—. Es bastante simpático, pero no te dejes engatusar tan rápido. Te lo digo como advertencia, no es un ángel.

Me mordí la lengua. No iba a caer en las provocaciones de la chica.

—Cuando lo conoces y tal es genial, lo sé. Y lo quiero mucho porque es mi hermano y eso, pero no te fíes. Ya me sé sus trucos, y en lo que te despistes te la jugará.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me miró extrañada, y yo exploté.

—No soporto tu actitud, eres tan… desagradable —Le espeté—. Andas diciendo que tu hermano no es un ángel… Pues es el único que me ha ayudado hoy. Aunque no habría necesitado la ayuda de nadie si no fuera por TU culpa.

Le presioné el pecho con un dedo acusador, y la pelinegra me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Mi…? P-Pero ¿yo qué he hecho?

—¿Que qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué no has hecho?! —Me sacaba de mis casillas que actuara así—. ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta, lo sé todo! ¡Lo de la piscina fue cosa tuya! Debió de parecerte muy divertido encontrar una víctima inocente por ahí a la que guiar hasta tu trampa, ¿no? ¡Qué gracioso! Se me ha estropeado el peinado, y mi preciosa blusa nueva está hecha un desastre, sin contar que he estado huyendo del director un buen rato… ¡Qué impresión se habrá llevado de mí! ¿Y si alguien me ha visto…? ¡Ni siquiera he empezado a estudiar en el instituto de Ooo y ya me estás amargando mi existencia en él! ¡Te odio!

Dije todo eso casi sin hacer una pausa para respirar. En todo ese tiempo, Marceline se había mantenido muda, valorándome con la mirada. Cogí aire para seguir, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que me detuviese.

—Ya… ya vale. Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan borde —«_¿Borde yo? Ja_»—. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no hice lo de la piscina. No lo sabía.

—Ya. Claro. Sé perfectamente que eres reincidente. Es tu palabra contra la del director y la de todo el mundo. —remarqué, cruzándome de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Sí… Siempre es mi palabra contra la de todo el mundo —Sonrió con tristeza—. Ese es el problema.

Me quedé paralizada al oírla. Tal vez no me esperaba que dijera eso, o simplemente no esperaba que sonase tan dolida. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Aunque, su tristeza parecía real…

La pelinegra alargó su mano izquierda y me revolvió el flequillo con fuerza. Me hizo cosquillas con una gruesa muñequera de un grupo de música que no reconocí, y acabé estornudando sobre ella.

—Hey… ¡es mi favorita! —Apartó la mano y se la restregó en la camiseta— En fin, siento mucho lo de tu pelo. Me meto con él, pero en realidad me gusta ese tono chicle.

Volvía a hablar con ese tono despreocupado, como si las palabras que había dicho un minuto atrás nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas. Como si intentara borrar ese momento en el que había parecido débil. Me dio una gran palmada en la espalda.

—¡Y no te preocupes por tu ropa! La tendré seca y planchadita para cuando vuelvas —el tren empezaba a acercarse por el sur—. ¿Sabes? Esa camiseta que llevas la diseñé yo, y le tengo mucho aprecio; te la regalo, como símbolo de amistad. Así me perdonas por lo de la piscina, ¿no? —Se carcajeó. Esta chica estaba estableciendo un récord de «cuán rápido puedes enfadar a Bonnibel».

—Ni que me gustaran este tipo de camisetas… ¡Ni siquiera creo que quisiera volver a ponérmela! Te la traeré de vuelta, tranquila.

—Lo que tú digas, _hipster_.

Antes de poner un pie en el tren, le dirigí una última mirada de odio. Ella se despidió agitando una mano y dedicándome una sonrisa tonta, ¡cómo me irritaba!

Pero, mientras el tren arrancaba y yo buscaba mi asiento, no pude evitar recordar ese momento de debilidad que la pelinegra había tenido, ¿de verdad había sido ella?

Negué con la cabeza. «_No, no, ella misma te lo ha confirmado. Y el director está harto de correr a solucionar todos sus disturbios. Es solo una chica desagradable, vaga e impertinente. Ha intentado darte pena para reírse de ti, Bonnie»._

Tiré de la camiseta hacia abajo, intentando ver el dibujo por primera vez. Eran dos especies de chucherías sucias, insertadas en un palo, sobre una serpiente. Era raro, pero a la vez admitía que era guay. Realmente, la chica había hecho un buen diseño. Olisqueé la prenda de algodón y rápidamente una fragancia de vainilla inundó mi nariz. Era un olor muy agradable. La camiseta era realmente cómoda.

Me abracé a mí misma y miré por la ventana. El sol, que se iba retirando a esas horas de un día de mayo, me dio de lleno en la cara. Observé los vastos campos de cultivo, pensando en que la próxima semana viviría en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios. Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre Ooo: por un lado, estaba Marshall. Por el otro, su extraña hermana, Marceline.

Dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, y cerré los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero mi intuición me decía que esa chica solo me iba a dar problemas…

* * *

**_Rincón de la autora_**

En fin, hacía mucho que no me decidía a continuar algo de lo que escribía, y mucho menos a publicarlo...

No sé qué decir, el capítulo más que nada es introductorio, para situar bien la historia en un lugar, más que otra cosa. Ni siquiera tengo demasiado pensado cómo voy a continuar esto o cómo acabará la historia. Tengo ideas sueltas de lo que quiero escribir y, bueno, por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

Antes de nada, debo disculparme. Sí, disculparme. Ahora mismo estoy motivada y tal (casi tengo acabado el borrador del segundo capítulo), pero normalmente mi inspiración se la lleva el viento o, simplemente, no tengo ganas de sentarme al escribir. Temo que me pase con todo lo que acabe escribiendo: que acabe aparcado en un rincón de mi memoria (un rincón que no me acercaría a tocar ni con un palo).

Intentaré no abandonar la historia. Aunque sea por una vez. Lo prometo. xD

Pues nada, disfrutadla, y espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí. :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Era una bonita mañana de junio, y el sol ya pegaba fuerte contra las ventanas de los estudiantes que se preparaban para otro agotador día de exámenes. En la casa de los Abadeer, Marshall ya estaba preparando un desayuno para dos: huevos, tostadas con mantequilla, salchichas y café. Mientras asentía con aprobación por su buen trabajo, miró de reojo al reloj integrado del horno. Eran las 7:45. Engulló con prisa su desayuno y se echó la mochila al hombro. Antes de irse, tapó el resto de este con una tapa de cristal y subió a la segunda planta, donde tocó en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

—¡Marceline, yo me voy ya! —Se asomó a la habitación y oyó a su hermana gemela gruñir bajo las sábanas.

—Vale, vale; vete, luego te veo.

—Te recuerdo que tienes examen a las 11. Ni se te ocurra faltar.

—Que síiii, plasta… El único que va a faltar a un examen como pierda un minuto más eres tú…

Marshall le dio la razón y, rezando por que su hermana despertara en un rato y se pusiera a repasar, salió pitando. La pelinegra esperó a oírle cerrar la puerta, se revolvió en la cama y tanteó con la mano en busca de su despertador. Observó que aún tenía por delante casi tres horas para dormir y, con una sonrisa tonta, se entregó de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—¡O sea, el examen de ciencia ha sido una catástrofe total! Bon, amor, ¿qué contestaste en la 13a?

—¿Esa era la de los gamma-aminoácidos? Que el grupo amino está ubicado en el tercer carbono a continuación del grupo carboxilo.

—¡Ay, madre! ¡¿El tercero?! ¡Yo pensaba que era el segundo! ¡¿Cómo pude confundirlo?!

Ante la dramatización de Lumpy, Bonnibel y las chicas rieron.

—No te confundirías tanto si miraras menos el móvil en clase, PEB. —bromeó Bonnibel, y las otras le dieron su aprobación.

Abandonaron en grupo el aula, uniéndose a la masa de personas que salían de la última clase del curso, directos hacia la libertad.

—¿Os apetece que comamos en el _Chips O'Connels_? —preguntó Esmeralda.

—Vaya, yo no puedo —se lamentó la pelirrosa—. Ya he quedado con Marshall para comer.

—Venga, va, Bonnie, a Marshall lo verás esta noche en el baile —insistió Frambuesa—. Dile que al menos te deje comer con nosotras.

—¡Yo no voy si no viene mi superamiga Bon! —Lumpy se agarró al brazo de la chica con fuerza y la zarandeó—. ¡Los novios no pueden ver el traje de la novia antes del baile, da mala suerte!

—Oh, PEB, Marshall y yo solo somos amigos. —Bonnibel hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, pero el sonrojo era evidente en su cara.

—¡Claro, "amigos" que van juntos a todos lados, incluso al baile de fin de curso!

Salieron andando al jardín principal y se detuvieron junto a su banco favorito, mientras las chicas seguían insistiendo en el tema. Bonnibel se sentó con parsimonia, tomando una decisión.

—Está bien, me iré con vosotras. —Cedió la chica, sacando su móvil para teclearle un mensaje al moreno donde le pedía disculpas.

—¡Qué supergenial, chica! ¡O sea, comer sin ti sería lo más aburrido, y le quitaría _glamour_! —Se vio envuelta en un abrazo de Lumpy y, lejos de rechazarla, sonrió para sus adentros.

A pesar de que solo llevaba un escaso mes viviendo en Ooo, ya se sentía completamente integrada. Aquel pueblo seguía sin ser comparable a su ciudad natal, pero la gente de allí superaba con creces a la que hubiera podido conocer en la metrópoli. No es que Bonnibel no tuviese amigos en la capital (tenía algunos, con los que seguía manteniendo el contacto), pero la gente de allí era muy agradable, y habían acogido calurosamente a la pelirrosa en el lugar; de hecho, la adoraban. No había necesitado la ayuda de Marshall (que casi se había convertido en su alma gemela) para formar un grupo de amigos con el que hacer planes y salir por ahí: Esmeralda, Frambuesa, Lodo, Fantasma, Salchicha… Todas eran chicas geniales que la habían guiado por el pueblo y habían hecho que se sintiera cómoda allí, haciendo que casi olvidara el resentimiento generado en su primera visita al lugar.

Lumpy era la chica que se llevaba la palma. Todo el mundo la llamaba PEB, y no parecía ser de aquel lugar. Era rematadamente pija, alocada y dramática, además de algo vaga. Parecía conocer a todo el mundo, y era muy respetada en el instituto. También era guapa y se preocupaba mucho por el estilo, algo esencial para ir persiguiendo tíos a todas horas. Solía tener una actitud algo estúpida y hablaba arrastrando las palabras, pero tras eso había una chica muy sincera y de gran corazón. Su perdición era el teléfono móvil, con el cual pasaba horas enganchada y cotilleando. Cuando se enfadaba era temible, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente era una gran quejica.

Desde el primer día, Lumpy había alabado su sentido de la moda y se le había ido acoplando más y más. Siempre tenía tiempo para salir con ella y se había preocupado de que conociera a toda aquella persona que consideraba importante. Le gustó tanto su tinte de pelo que decidió imitarla tiñéndose el suyo propio de un fuerte color morado que no le sentaba nada mal («_¡Ahora vamos a juego!_» exclamó la mañana que llegó con el pelo así). Aunque su comportamiento a veces se hacía pesado, se habían vuelto inseparables. Era una persona de confianza, y sentía que podría recurrir a ella para cualquier cosa.

—¿Y bien, chica? —Bonnibel salió de su ensimismamiento al instante— ¿Y si vamos saliendo ya? Mi papi me ha dejado su coche, yo os llevo.

—¿El tuyo vuelve a estar en el taller? —preguntó Fantasma.

—Seh, ayer le di un "golpecito" mientras aparcaba.

Bonnibel conocía de sobra los «golpecitos» de Lumpy de sobra. A veces se preguntaba si le había tocado el carné en una tómbola.

—En fin, lo importante es que en el todoterreno cabemos todas, ¡así que andando!

Echaron a andar hacia el aparcamiento bajo el sol abrasador de junio. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, la pelirrosa tenía todos sus pensamientos dirigidos en la sed que tenía y el gran batido de fresa y plátano que pensaba pedir en cuanto llegaran a su restaurante favorito.

—Hey, Marcy, ¿qué tal te fue el examen?

Dejó de fantasear sobre batidos y dirigió la vista hacia la persona a la que se había dirigido PEB. La pelinegra estaba colocándose su reluciente casco rojo, a juego con su scooter. Se tomó su tiempo para levantar la visera y responder.

—No del todo mal; supongo que aprobaré —Se encogió de hombros y miró a Bonnibel; fingiendo no haberla visto hasta ahora, se sobresaltó—. ¡Anda, si es la _hipster_! ¿Qué tal todo?

La pelirrosa ignoró la pregunta y giró la cabeza, apartando la mirada. Aquella chica la sacaba de quicio, y estaba harta de que se dirigiera a ella con esas confianzas.

—Hola, Marceline. —Acabó respondiendo secamente. La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco y, volviéndose a encoger de hombros, arrancó la moto y salió de allí.

—¡Adiós, pijitas! —La oyeron despedirse mientras levantaba una mano. Las chicas le dirigieron una mirada de odio; la pelinegra siempre les dedicaba ese «cumplido» desde que habían empezado a juntarse con Bonnibel. Lumpy ignoró las miradas de sus amigas y fue directa a arrancar el coche. Bonnibel se sentó a su lado, y las demás se acomodaron atrás. La pelirrosa se ajustó el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y esa cara, querida? —Hasta que PEB le preguntó eso, no se percató de que llevaba un rato con el ceño fruncido. En toda respuesta, dijo:

—No sé cómo puedes hablar con esa _cosa. _—Se notaba un resentimiento en su voz.

—¡Oye! Es cierto que su estilo está muy desfasado, pero no tanto como para llamarla "cosa" —Enfiló la carretera que llevaba hasta el pueblo, mientras se comprobaba el maquillaje en el espejo del conductor. «_Qué peligro tiene esta chica_» pensó Bonnibel—. Además, no es mala chica, no entiendo por qué le tienes tanta tirria, Bon.

Aunque confiara mucho en Lumpy, Bonnibel no había hablado con nadie (excepto Marshall) de lo pasado el primer día en el pueblo. Tampoco se había filtrado (el director lo había mantenido en secreto), y no era algo que tuviera ganas de divulgar. Quitando el hecho de que si le hubiera contado algo a PEB, en unos cinco minutos todo el instituto estaría enterado de ello.

—Simplemente es que es tan… desagradable —concluyó.

Desde que Bonnibel había llegado al instituto, no había visto más que a una Marceline que no dejaba de provocar problemas. Algunas de sus clases coincidían, así que ahora sabía un poco más sobre ella. Aun así, durante ese mes, pocas veces la había visto en clase, y cuando iba, optaba por sentarse en una de las esquinas de la clase, separada de todos, con los auriculares puestos y escribiendo en un bloc de notas. Nadie en clase hablaba con ella, ya que era el icono del problema en el lugar: no había semana que no apareciera una papelera quemada, una ventana rota, bolsas de basura tiradas por los pasillos o los pupitres de un aula en el jardín. Y, oh, casualidad, cerca del crimen siempre estaba Marceline, indiferente a ser descubierta. A pesar de eso, al nunca haber pruebas demostradas contra ella, no podía recibir más que castigos leves o advertencias por estar fuera de clase en horas lectivas. Bonnibel aún no entendía cómo no la habían expulsado del centro, ni cómo su hermano defendía con tanto ahínco su inocencia.

—Si la conocierais un poco, seguro que os caería bien —continuó PEB cuando las chicas se bajaron del todoterreno en el aparcamiento del restaurante—. Deberíais darle una oportunidad.

«_En fin_» iba pensando Bonnibel mientras sus amigas iban ordenando lo que iban a tomar «_Si quiero tener algo más con Marshall, será indispensable que le dé una_».

Suspiró, deseando y temiendo a la vez que llegara ese momento.

* * *

—Marceline, ¿has ido a clase?

La pelinegra bufó y giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

—Me has cortado toda la inspiración. —Se quejó la chica, dejando el bajo encima sofá de forma brusca, y espantando del mismo a Hambo, el gato de la familia.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¡Que sí que he ido, joder! ¡Deja de tratarme como una cría!

—Lo haré en cuanto dejes de comportarte como tal —siguió en sus trece él—. No has desayunado.

—¿Esperabas que me comiera tu estúpido y frío desayuno horas después? —razonó la pelinegra—. Me comí una manzana antes de ir al examen, ¡te lo juro! Tu amorcito me vio por allí, ella te lo podrá confirmar… Un momento, ¿tú hoy no comías con ella?

Marshall se sentó a su lado en el sofá, en el que estaba a punto de colocarse el animal. Este le bufó enfadado, y acabó dejándolos a solas.

—Se ha ido a comer con sus amigas —Intentó sonar despreocupado—. Y no la llames así.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —la chica se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, volviendo con un paquete de galletas—. ¿Cuándo lo pensáis hacer oficial? ¿Cuando os coronen rey y reina del baile? —ironizó.

Marshall la golpeó en el hombro y se rió de forma amistosa. ¿Cómo podía siquiera intentar enfadarse con ella? La tensión pasó rápidamente a convertirse en la camaradería que los unía.

—Nah, pero… ¿has pensado que… —reflexionó el chico, sincerándose— si empezara a salir con Bonnie… deberías mejorar tu relación con ella?

—¿Relación? ¿Tenemos de eso? —Marceline golpeó la mano de Marshall, que intentaba robarle una galleta—. ¡Ve tú a por unas! En fin, que me odia. Y no me interesan las relaciones sociales, lo sabes. Aunque salieras con ella, ¿en qué influiría eso en mí? Es tu vida, no la mía.

—Sería tu cuñada y, quién sabe —suspiró—, siento que ella es la definitiva.

—Sí… Siempre todas son la "definitiva" —bromeó la pelinegra.

El moreno protestó mientras su hermana se reincorporaba del sofá, estirazando los brazos.

—Bueno he quedado para comer con Flame —comentó dejando lo que quedaba de las galletas sobre la mesita del café—. Te veré cuando vuelvas del baile.

—¿No vas a ir?

—¿Y pasarme la noche viendo cómo parejitas como tú y la _hipster_ os besuqueáis? —puso los ojos en blanco—. Paso; iré al cine a ver una peli, o algo así.

La pelinegra guardó su bajo en la funda y se lo echó al hombro. Cuando Marshall oyó a su hermana salir por la entrada, se recostó cómodamente en el sofá y agarró el abandonado paquete de galletas. Arrugó la nariz al descubrir que estaba vacío. Lo tiró al suelo con un gesto aburrido y decidió que podría ir a recoger su traje para el baile a la lavandería, pero antes de eso, le dejó la comida preparada a Hambo. Con doble de atún, como disculpa.

«_Marceline tiene razón_» iba pensando el chico mientras se calzaba de nuevo las deportivas «_Tal vez sí… Tal vez hoy sea el mejor para decirle a Bonnibel lo que siento_».

* * *

Flame estaba sacando del horno las pizzas cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada.

«_Es como si tuviese un radar para la comida_» pensó la joven, divertida, mientras iba a recibir a su invitada. Allí estaba Marceline, una cabeza y media más alta que ella, saludando con la mano en alto. Flame se echó a su cintura y la abrazó con ganas.

—¡Uoh! Me vas a ahogar —Marceline le revolvió su cabello pelirrojo—. La que insistió en que no quedáramos estas dos últimas semanas fuiste tú.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habrías estudiado nada para los exámenes. —La chica se separó e infló los mofletes. La pelinegra se los palmeó y se auto-invitó a pasar.

—¿Eso que huelo son cuatro quesos? ¡Qué bien me cuidas, Flame!

—Al fin y al cabo, eres como una hermana para mí. —Sonrió ante el cumplido.

Y eso era verdad: Flame y Marceline habían sido vecinas desde el nacimiento de la primera. Exceptuando los dos años que los Abadeer habían pasado viajando por el país, habían vivido puerta con puerta, jugando juntas día tras día, y entablando una verdadera y sincera amistad, capaz de resistir todos los altibajos de la pelinegra. El hecho de que Marceline fuera tres años mayor no impedía que fueran inseparables, ni que la pequeña permitiera mimar con su cocina a la pelinegra.

—También he preparado una carbonara, además de una tarta de manzana.

La pelirroja, que había terminado sus exámenes un día antes, se había pasado toda la mañana en la cocina para que el día fuera perfecto.

—No hacía falta que te esmeraras tanto. No creo que podamos terminarnos el pastel… —Dejó el bajo enfundado junto a la entrada—. ¿O acaso no lo has hecho por mí?

Marceline le dirigió una mirada pícara a una pelirroja cuya cara adquirió el color de su pelo.

—B-Bueno, si sobra, p-podríamos llevarle un poco a Finn y Jake…

Finn y Jake eran los otros vecinos que vivían al lado de la casa de los Abadeer. El pequeño, Finn, contaba con 14 años, mientras que Jake ya tenía 19 y estudiaba fuera, en la universidad de una ciudad cercana. Junto a los hermanos Abadeer y Flame, habían conformado un grupo de amigos de la infancia muy unido que, aunque ya no se juntaran como tal por las diferencias de edad, seguían manteniendo una buena relación.

Qué decir tenía que a Flame siempre le había gustado mucho Finn.

—Pero Jake no vuelve hasta el miércoles que viene, que termina sus exámenes —Se lamentó la pelinegra—. ¿No se pondrá el pastel malo si esperas a que vuelva?

—¡P-Pues se lo daré solo a Finn! —chilló la pelirroja.

A Marceline le encantaba chinchar a Flame. Se carcajeó a su costa mientras le volvía a revolver el pelo. La otra le daba suaves puñetazos en el estómago, irritada.

—¡Mucha suerte, pequeña _padawan_!

—¿Podéis dejar de gritar, chicas?

Era el padre de Flame, un hombre muy serio y estricto, que se asomaba desde la entrada del salón. Les pidió que subieran al piso superior, ya que intentaba descansar; casi era la hora de la siesta. Ambas asintieron, llevándose consigo las pizzas a la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de la pelirroja.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal los exámenes?

Pasaron un rato agradable quejándose de ellos y los profesores, comiendo pizza.

—En fin, seguro que tú apruebas todo. Por poco tiempo que le eches, acabas sacando buenas notas —Se quejó Flame—. En cambio yo…

Sintió un escalofrío recordando la última bronca de su padre. Marceline sonrió y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo.

—Pero tú tampoco eres tonta, seguro que esforzándote un poco, acabas aprobándolas todas. —Tras decir eso, Marceline cayó en el hecho de que tal vez la chica se había negado a quedar con ella por su propio bien, para poder estudiar sin distracciones. La mayor abrazó a la pequeña, a modo de disculpa.

—Perdona que sea tan pesada y te distraiga. —Le ronroneó al oído.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué dices? —La pelirroja la apartó con una risita—. Tú nunca me molestas, pero era importante que las aprobara todas si quería conservar el cuello. —Ambas rieron.

Era cierto que a Marceline le daban igual las relaciones sociales, pero era simplemente porque no le hacían falta más de las que mantenía. Conservaba a un pequeño número de amigos que abastecían sus necesidades sociales y, en caso de que no fuera así, siempre podía refugiarse en la música. Aunque todo el mundo en el instituto la evitara, no se sentía desconectada del mundo mientras le quedara eso. Tal vez un poco sola, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Lo odiaba, pero era un sentimiento que solo conseguía evitar cuando estaba con Flame o tocaba con su grupo. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, y por eso agradecía mucho que la pelirrroja insistiera tanto en quedar con ella.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer, pusieron una película en el reproductor. Era la típica comedia romántica aburrida de las que tanto le gustaban a Flame, así que Marceline optó por echarse una siesta en su cama. Juraría que no llevaba ni cinco minutos dormitando cuando la pelirroja la zarandeó.

—¡Despierta! —exclamó la chica—, ¡se nos ha volado la tarde! ¡Falta apenas una hora para el baile!

Marceline gruñó y se abrazó a la almohada.

—No pensaba ir… ¿Acaso tú vas?

—… Este año aún necesitaría un acompañante mayor para ir…

«_Claro_» pensó Marceline «_Flame aún está en octavo_».

—Pues no podemos hacer nada, ¿no? En cambio, podríamos ir al cin-…

—¡Tú DEBES de ir!

Marceline se sobresaltó de la sorpresa. Miró con extrañeza a su amiga un momento, y luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro, olvidaba el amplio número de pretendientes que llorarán esta noche bajo las sábanas no poder ser mi acompañante. —ironizó.

—¡Aunque vayas sola, será divertido! Yo desearía poder ir, y tú…

—Tú no eres yo. Ni me gustan los bailes, ni las aglomeraciones, ni pasarme la noche viendo parejitas tontear —Inconscientemente, pensó en su hermano y Bonnibel—. Además, nadie se acercaría a mí. Seguramente todos estarían demasiado asustados con que les tirara el ponche encima o algo. —Rio su propio chiste.

—Podrías llamar a Simon —insinuó.

Marceline se quedó callada, mirando a la chica como si no la conociera. Luego, contestó con algo de vergüenza:

—A Simon y a mí no nos va ese rollo.

—Solo como amigos —insistió la pelirroja—. Os lo pasaríais genial. Seguro que un cambio de aires te vendrá bien para inspirarte, además.

Flame le puso ojitos a Marceline. La pelinegra empezaba a exasperarse.

—Ahh, ¿por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cansina? Tampoco tengo traje, y Simon tendrá ya hechos sus propios planes.

—Llámalo —le puso el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano—. Seguro que te dice que sí.

Marceline se resignó. No dejaría de darle la plasta, lo sabía. Últimamente estaba muy pesada con Simon, y la pelinegra empezaba a mosquearse «_Ya veo a Simon los fines de semana… No entiendo por qué le importa tanto que me relacione con otros…_»

—Bueno, lo llamaré —Flame puso cara de emoción— ¡Pero solo para que te calles! Casi seguro que tendrá planes. —afirmó, deseando que fuera cierto.

Pero el chico no tenía ningún plan, y parecía encantado de poder volver a visitar su antiguo instituto una vez más, así que quedaron en verse en la puerta, media hora después del comienzo del baile; Flame necesitaba su tiempo para preparar a Marceline. «_En fin, si voy con Simon, al menos es seguro que no me aburriré_» aun así, no conseguía que le entusiasmase la idea de ir por ahí delante de todo el mundo vestida como… como…

—Un momento, ¿y con qué se supone que piensas vestirme? —inquirió la pelinegra—. No esperarás que me quede bien uno de tus pequeños vestidos repipis, ¿verdad?

A Flame se le encendió la cara y apartó la mirada. No estaba muy segura de que Marceline aceptara lo que iba a proponerle.

—Um… Yo había pensado… —respondió casi en un susurro la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… Podrías ponerte un vestido de… tu madre…

* * *

Bonnibel estaba en casa de Lumpy, dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. PEB había insistido mucho en que la acompañara a su lujosa y gran casa para vestirse y prepararse juntas.

—Brad vendrá dentro de un rato, después de Marshall —explicó mientras se rizaba el pelo—. ¿Sabes? Hace dos meses me dejó por mi EX mejor amiga Melissa, pero ahora está súper arrepentido y me echa de menos. Por supuesto, yo le dije que sí porque quería ver qué cara se le quedaba a esa —Pronunció una palabra demasiado fuerte para escribirla—, pero seguramente después lo deje. PEB no perdona la traición tan fácil, querida. Aunque, Brad es tan guapo… No sé qué hacer, tía.

Bonnibel se limitó a sonreír y bloquear mentalmente la palabrería de su amiga. Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba Lumpy con sus novios, y estaba más centrada en el próximo encuentro con Marshall. Este vivía solo dos calles debajo de la lujosa urbanización en la que Lumpy tenía su gran chalet (y de hecho, la pelirrosa y ella eran vecinas), así que no debía de quedarle mucho para llegar.

Bonnibel era un manojo de nervios. Marshall y ella solo eran amigos, ¿contaba esto como una cita? ¿O simplemente sería como cualquier tarde que habían pasado charlando juntos? Esas preguntas no abandonaron su cabeza hasta el momento en el que el timbre sonó.

—¡Ya voy yo! —gritó Lumpy a su padre—. ¡Si es Marshall, quiero ver su cara cuando Bon baje!

Bonnibel rió la gracia de PEB, calmándose un poco, y entonces otra pregunta apareció flotando en su mente: ¿Estaba Marshall tan nervioso como se sentía ella?

Aguardó expectante hasta que Lumpy le hizo una señal para que empezara a bajar. Entre temblores, enfiló las escaleras hacia abajo. «_Lo único que me faltaría ahora sería tropezar con los escalones_».

Y menos mal que no lo hizo. Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando vio allí sentado a Marshall, con un impecable y precioso traje negro con toques satén; con su pelo, normalmente desordenado y salvaje, peinado hacia un lado y reluciente (parecía haber usado algo de gomina); con su brillante sonrisa avergonzada, sus bellos ojos oscuros… Y, lo más impresionante de todo: un gran ramo de rosas, de ese mismo color, que tenía en el regazo.

Marshall también se había quedado atónito ante la nueva apariencia de Bonnibel (no acostumbraba a verla tan maquillada y, aunque vestía bien, esto era otro nivel). En cuanto recordó que tenía piernas, se reincorporó rápidamente.

—Pensé que te gustarían las flores… —murmuró entregándoselas.

Bonnibel enterró la cabeza en el ramo, en parte para aspirar su delicioso aroma, en parte para esconder el rubor de su cara.

—Son preciosas. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Ambos se quedaron plantados en la entrada, cohibidos, sin saber qué hacer. Hizo falta que PEB carraspeara exageradamente para que uno de los dos reaccionara.

—Bueno… ¿quieres que nos vayamos yendo? —propuso Marshall, y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—¡Pasadlo bien, chicos! —Los despidió Lumpy. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, suspiró encantada: para ella, hacían la súper mejor pareja del mundo.

Los chicos echaron a andar por la acera en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivían los Abadeer, Bonnibel tuvo una idea.

—¿Podemos dejar el ramo en tu casa? No quiero llevarlo toda la noche encima y que se estropee. Mañana puedo pasarme a recogerlo.

—Claro, sin problema. —Le quitó el ramo de los brazos con delicadeza, y lo llevó hasta el interior de la casa. Tardó unos minutos en volver y, cuando lo hizo, llevaba dos rosas en la mano.

—Una para mí —Se la colocó en la solapa de la chaqueta—, y otra para ti.

Con ayuda de un imperdible, Marshall prendió la flor en el traje de Bonnibel. Cuando éste quedó perfectamente disimulado, Marshall asintió con una sonrisa, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Estás preciosa.

Y no le faltaba razón. Una semana antes, Bonnibel había ido a pasar el sábado en la ciudad cercana con su mayordomo Peppermint, que le había estado aconsejando hasta encontrar el traje perfecto: un vestido de palabra de honor rosa pálido que llegaba hasta los zapatos. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño sobre la cabeza (Lumpy estaba especialmente orgullosa de él), con un bonito y discreto lazo sujetándolo. Como complementos, llevaba un pequeño bolso de cuentas y unos tacones de tamaño medio de un tono rosa más fuerte, muy parecido al de la flor. En conjunto, estaba espectacular.

Bonnibel le agradeció el cumplido con un movimiento de cabeza, aturullada. Marshall se rascó la nuca y continuó:

—Ya casi es la hora, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Bonnibel asintió, y salieron hacia el instituto. Anduvieron uno al lado del otro, sin saber muy bien qué decirse. La pelirrosa empezaba a creer que la noche sería una tortura, hasta que sintió la mano de Marshall rozando la suya. La tomó delicadamente y, en lugar de avergonzarse más, de repente se sintió llena de confianza y segura, como si esa unión la protegiese. «_Da igual lo que pase_» pensó «_sigue siendo Marshall_».

Y así, de la mano, se dirigieron charlando y riendo hacia el baile.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al baile, acababan de abrir las puertas del mismo. Se acercaron a una pequeña recepción improvisada a unos metros del gimnasio para entregar su invitación.

—Qué chulo el traje, tío. —Le comentó a Marshall uno de los chicos que se encargaba de comprobar las invitaciones.

—Gracias, Derek.

Cuando Bonnibel se creyó a una distancia en la que no podían escucharla, preguntó:

—¿Quién es ese chico? Nunca te he visto juntarte con él.

—¿Derek? Ah, es un amigo de tercero. Se pasa mucho por el pub en el que toco.

La pelirrosa asintió. Marshall conocía a mucha gente mayor, y él mismo cursaría su último curso de instituto a partir de septiembre. Comparada con él, Bonnibel a veces se sentía una cría, aunque solo se llevaran un curso.

Llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio y apartaron la cortina que hacía de puerta. Bonnibel estaba bastante impresionada con la decoración del gimnasio. Los de tercero se encargaban de la organización de todo, y habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Habían instalado un escenario en el que había instrumentos (seguramente alguna banda contratada subiría a tocar), y donde ahora mismo un DJ pinchaba música. En uno de los extremos había una gran mesa llena de aperitivos y bebidas, con chicas de tercero encargadas de servirlas, y en el otro extremo había pequeñas mesas circulares y sillas alrededor para que aquellos cansados de bailar se sentaran a descansar y charlar un rato.

—¿Está bastante bien, verdad? —comentó Marshall—. Los del año pasado decidieron que el baile fuera a su vez una fiesta de disfraces. Vaya caos se armó para elegir a los reyes del baile, cuando la gente empezó a quitarse los trajes y luego todos reclamaban ser los ganadores. Algo clásico es mejor para estas ocasiones, ¿no crees?

Bonnibel asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, mirando hacia todos lados buscando la cara de alguna de sus amigas. Solo cuando el chico le zarandeó suavemente el hombro reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, sí! Un baile clásico es muy bonito, ¿no crees?

Marshall empezó a reírse, a lo que la pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco.

—A eso me refería… ¿Quieres bailar, princesa? —propuso, ofreciéndole una mano.

Bonnibel la aceptó y fueron hasta el centro de la pista a bailar. En ese momento sonaba una lenta melodía de vals. Marshall puso una mano en su cintura y ella se agarró a su hombro, y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos, acompasando sus pasos a la canción.

Bailaron un buen rato, en el que no fueron ajenos a nadie. Él, espectacular y más brillante que nunca; ella, la chica nueva, radiante y bellísima con su vestido. La pelirrosa estaba tan encantada por la música que no veía más allá de Marshall y sus movimientos alrededor de ella, ¿cómo podía ser todo tan perfecto?

De improviso, las canciones lentas dieron paso a ritmos más jóvenes, y ambos acabaron echando un vistazo al reloj suspendido sobre el escenario. Se sorprendieron al ver que ya eran las nueve y media.

—Vaya, sí que llevamos rato dando vueltas… ¿te apetece beber algo?

Hasta que pararon, Bonnibel no fue consciente de lo seca que tenía la garganta, ni de lo que le faltaba el aliento. Habían bailado más de una hora sin descanso, y ella nunca había sido una persona de practicar actividades físicas. Estaba reventada y notaba el sudor en su frente.

—Sí, claro.

Marshall se ofreció a ir a por bebidas para ambos, así que ella se dirigió hasta una mesita vacía y se sentó. Se notaba muy acalorada.

Acababan de subir al escenario un grupo que, por el entusiasmo de los demás estudiantes, parecía tener un nombre por la zona. Empezaron a tocar una canción muy pegadiza, de esas que merecen ser tamborileadas en la mesa aunque desconozcas la letra. Mientras esperaba al chico, algunas de las amigas de Bonnie, aparte de otras que ni siquiera conocía, se le acercaban para felicitarla por su vestido o por su pareja de baile. Muchas de ellas parecían celosas. La pelirrosa no acostumbraba a provocar envidia por nada que no fuera su inteligencia, y esa sensación no le desagradó en absoluto. No pudo evitar componer una sonrisa boba mientras veía acercarse a _su_ chico.

—Perdona que haya tardado tanto, me paré a saludar a un amigo —Le ofreció un vaso de ponche, que Bonnibel casi se bebió de un trago—. Uoh… te morías de sed, ¿eh? Jaja, te entiendo perfectamente —Se bebió el suyo propio del tirón—. Te traeré otro, no tardo.

Se levantó de la silla y volvió a dejar a la pelirrosa sola y avergonzada por sus modales. No quería que Marshall tuviera una mala impresión de ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, ya que alguien se le abalanzó por detrás para abrazarla.

—¡Habéis estado divinos en la pista, chica!

—¿Tú crees? —Se volvió para observar a Lumpy—. No sé bailar demasiado bien, me he dejado guiar por Marshall.

—¡Fabuloso! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Qué ritmo! ¡Qué desparpajo! ¡Me habéis dejado patidifusa! Brad no sabe bailar así, ¡sois firmes candidatos a reyes del baile!

A continuación, PEB se quejó sobre cómo el maquillaje de la cara se le estaba estropeando por el sudor y empezó a retocársela, pero Bonnibel estaba tan concentrada en esa idea que no se percataba apenas de los arreglos que Lumpy le hacía en el maquillaje.

¿Ella y Marshall, rey y reina del baile? No se le ocurrió nada mejor para coronar la noche.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, Lumpy llevaba un rato analizando los vestidos de cada una de sus rivales, y Bonnibel la dejó hacer sin escucharla demasiado. Su habilidad para bloquear la charla insulsa de su amiga iba mejorando. Marshall tardó unos cinco minutos más en llegar.

—Había solo una chica atendiendo y bastante gente, siento el retraso. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, PEB?

—Nada, le contaba a Bonnie sobre los mejores modelos del baile. ¿Has visto cómo va tu hermana?

—¿Mi hermana? Dijo que no vendría. —Se extrañó el chico.

—Ya lo creo que si ha venido —De repente, a Bonnibel le interesó la conversación—. Está causando el pánico, ¿sabéis? Ha venido con ese chico… Ese que nunca se le despega…

—¿Ash? —La voz de Marshall adquirió un tono trémulo. A la pelirrosa no le sonaba el nombre, pero no parecía que el chico le guardara ningún aprecio.

—No, ese estúpido no… ¡Ah, Simon! Ese era.

—¿Simon? ¿Ha venido con Simon? —Marshall rió, y la tensión generada hacía un instante desapareció entre sus carcajadas—. Pobrecito, a saber por qué lo ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

—¿Quién es Simon? ¿Y Ash? —preguntó Bonnibel tímidamente.

—Viejos amigos, nada más —dijo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

—En fin, no dejéis de observarles. Apenas han bailado, pero son grandes rivales.

Bonnibel fijó la mirada en su amiga mientras se alejaba: no entendía a qué se refería; no podía ser a la corona, desde luego. No se imaginaba a Marceline llevando algo que no fueran unos viejos vaqueros rotos o una camiseta rockera.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, aún no le había devuelto la camiseta a la chica. Devolvérsela implicaría tener que hablar con ella, y es algo que llevaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas desde la mudanza, y las opiniones de sus nuevas amigas sobre la pelinegra reforzaban su idea de evitar que llegara el momento. Tal vez podía dársela a Marshall…

¡Marshall! El chico parecía absorto mirando a los adolescentes, que botaban ante una canción especialmente punk que tocaba el grupo en esos momentos. Justo cuando la pelirrosa creía que no podría salvar ese incómodo silencio, el chico habló:

—¿Sabes? "_Soul of Demeter_"toca en el mismo local que nosotros, pero en días diferentes. El año pasado hicimos una canción de colaboración, para un festival de música.

—¿En serio? —La chica mostró interés.

Agarrándose de la cuerda que Marshall le echaba, la pelirrosa se enganchó a la conversación. Ella nunca había estado demasiado interesada en la música, pero para el moreno era algo muy importante, una de sus pasiones. Podía pasar horas hablando de ella.

Fue fácil entablar conversación a partir de ahí. Compartieron unas risas durante un buen rato, y luego decidieron salir a bailar un rato más, antes de que el grupo bajara del escenario. Bonnibel buscaba inconscientemente con la mirada a Marceline, pero no la localizaba. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? La chica pensó que sería simple curiosidad.

Un par de canciones más tarde, el grupo terminó su concierto y el gimnasio estalló en aplausos y vivas, la pareja entre ellos. Algunos alumnos pedían un bis mientras los chicos saludaban, pero la mayoría empezó a permanecer callada y expectante. Ya eran las once, había llegado la hora: el nombramiento del rey y reina del baile.

Bonnibel estaba bastante nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría si ella y Marshall acabaran subiendo al escenario? ¿Qué diría? ¿Cambiaría algo entre ellos? ¿La gente creería que eran novios? ¿Lo serían de verdad? La chica sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso, pero… ¿Y si, tras subir, Marshall negaba ante todo el mundo que hubiera o fuera a haber algo más? El solo planteárselo le provocó un incómodo nudo en la garganta.

Notó entonces la mano del moreno sobre la suya, apretándosela con suavidad.

—Tranquila, Bonnibel. —le susurró el chico. Los efectos que creaban en ella las palabras de Marshall eran casi mágicos. La pelirrosa tomó aire y le sonrió, agradecida.

Durante quince minutos que el jurado de tercero estuvo deliberando, se retomaron las conversaciones, y todas ellas trataban sobre quiénes serían los coronados. Lumpy y Brad los localizaron entre aquellos que esperaban en la pista de baile el veredicto, y PEB volvió a su retahíla sobre vestidos, parejas y bailes.

Al fin, una chica subió al escenario, llevando un sobre azul en su mano, y agarró el micrófono que el grupo había usado para cantar sus canciones. Saboreó durante unos segundos el silencio sepulcral que se había producido al subir ella sobre la plataforma y, sin más dilación, anunció:

—La organización se complace en anunciar que, el rey y la reina del baile de fin de curso del año 2012/2013 son… —Abrió el sobre con parsimonia y leyó la tarjeta que contenía—: ¡Marceline Abadeer y Simon Petrikov!

* * *

El gimnasio tardó un rato en reaccionar, mientras la chica aplaudía sola efusivamente. ¿Marceline, la alborotadora por excelencia, reina del baile? Para cuando unos cuantos aturdidos alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, había pasado casi un minuto desde el anuncio, y el tímido aplauso murió rápidamente. «_¿Marceline?_» Bonnibel tampoco entendía nada «_¿Cómo?_».

—Em… ¿Abadeer, Petrikov? ¿Podéis subir al escenario?

Cuando la pelinegra y su pareja empezaron a encaminarse hasta la plataforma, Bonnibel no se podía creer lo que veía. Y, por lo que parecía, Marshall tampoco.

—¡Está… impresionante! ¿Verdad, Bonnie? —comentó PEB—. No me extraña, no me extraña… Aunque hubiera preferido que ganarais vosotros, ¿sabes? Tienes mi apoyo súper total, colegui.

Impresionante sería quedarse corto. En lo único en que esa chica se parecía a Marceline (hasta había cambiado sus típicas lentillas sanguinolentas por unas grises… ¿o eran sus ojos reales?) era en la larga melena suelta que le caía por los hombros, aunque estaba bastante más peinada.

Llevaba un vestido negro muy largo y con bastante volumen que no dejaba ver los pies de la chica, cuya misma tela formaba un lazo a la altura de la cintura de la chica. El vestido tenía un escote de cuello alto y dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto. Los pequeños tirantes del vestido estaban decorados con flores violetas, a juego con una cinta violeta que llevaba en el pelo y que caía larga junto con su cabellera. La pelinegra no llevaba ningún bolso, pero sí unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta la altura del codo, decorados con encajes. Parecía una princesa. Algo oscura, pero lo aparentaba.

El chico que parecía ser Simon iba vestido con un traje muy normalito, con una chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca, y parecía encantado de haber sido llamado al escenario. Ella, en cambio, no tenía puestas ninguna de sus dos caras por defecto: la aburrida y la indiferente. Parecía disgustada, fruncía el ceño más que de costumbre, e iba apretando los puños mientras se dirigía con la cabeza gacha hasta el escenario.

—Bien, bien, ya estáis aquí —La gente no parecía darse cuenta de la expresión de la pelinegra—. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¡Enhorabuena!

Subieron tras ellos otras dos chicas, cada una portando con las indumentarias de los reyes: un cetro para la reina, una corona para el rey y dos bandas que anunciaban sus títulos. Cada una se puso al lado de uno de ellos y les colocaron la banda, para luego entregarle los bonitos juguetes que completaban el conjunto. Ahora sí, los aplausos llenaron el gimnasio, seguidos de silbidos, gritos de ánimo y hurras a la pareja. Simon estaba muy avergonzado, pero se le veía feliz. En cambio, Marceline parecía más irritada a cada momento, ¿es que solo Bonnibel podía verlo?

—¡Estupendo, estupendo! —Siguió la muchacha—. ¿Queréis dedicarnos unas palabras? O… —Algunos entre el público chiflaron al oír esto—, ¿Preferís dedicarnos un baile?

Simon asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a agarrar la mano de la pelinegra, pero esta se la apartó de un suave manotazo. Se alejó un poco del chico y le susurró algo. Él parecía desconcertado, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le dejó hacer. Ella avanzó hasta la presentadora y le quitó de las manos el micrófono.

—No me apetece bailar, pero —declaró— sí que tengo un par cositas que decir.

Se giró hacia el resto de asistentes mostrando un rostro duro, como evaluándolos. De repente, tomó aire y relajó la expresión, mostrando una sonrisa preciosa, adorable.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —empezó—. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que esto. Siempre he querido estar aquí, ser adorada y envidiada por todo el mundo… ¿A quién le importa que la pura hipocresía me ha traído aquí?

El público la observaba con atención. No parecían saber a dónde quería llegar. Marceline empezó a pasearse por el escenario mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras, aún sonriendo, pero con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si me pongo un vestido, ¿qué más da que sea una paria? Ah… puedo ver en vuestras caras adoración, envidia, simpatía, celos… Y todo esto, ¿por qué? Soy la muñequita perfecta para vuestra farsa, ¿verdad? —siguió con palabras duras—. Qué ironía; en la vida real, ninguno de vosotros me habría siquiera saludado en la calle. No me habría extrañado nada que os cambiarais de acera para evitarme. ¿Y hoy no? ¿Hoy no me tratáis como siempre…? Me condenáis, me apartáis del grupo; para vosotros solo soy una agitadora, una mala influencia… Pero por una noche decidís que… ¿soy una más? ¿Que no soy tan mala cuando paso por el aro? ¿Que cuando me "adapto" soy una chica normal? ¡Pues, tal vez, no lo soy!

Tiró con rabia el cetro de juguete al suelo y lo pisoteó con unos bonitos tacones negros hasta romperlo. Marshall tuvo el impulso de subir al escenario, pero Bonnibel le retuvo sujetándolo de la mano y negándole con la cabeza. Simon, sobre el escenario, no pareció siquiera que se inmutara. Tal vez ya se esperaba algo así.

—¡No formo parte de vuestro feliz mundo de lucecitas y color! ¡Me echasteis del rebaño, me tachasteis de oveja negra, de caso perdido! ¡Y ahora ¿queréis exhibirme como una atracción?! ¡¿Sabéis qué os digo?! ¡Que os den a todos!

Marceline dejó de gritar, e intentó calmar su agitada respiración. En cuanto se tranquilizó, se despidió por el micrófono con un "¡Pasad un buen verano, becerros!" y lo dejó caer al suelo. Rompió la banda en dos grandes trozos para quitársela, y los lanzó al aire. Tras eso se agarró los bajos del vestido y salió a buen paso del lugar.

En todo el tiempo que pasó desde el final del discurso hasta que la pelinegra salió del gimnasio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Y, tampoco, nadie movió un solo músculo para detenerla.

* * *

—Ha sido una noche… larga.

Ya eran cerca de las una de la mañana. Bonnibel y Marshall se encontraban sentados en el banco preferido de la pelirrosa, y no hablaban mucho desde hacía rato. La chica había arrancado un puñado de flores de uno de los infinitos arbustos florales del jardín, y llevaba un rato jugueteando con ellas. Levantó la cabeza al oír al moreno hablar.

—Bueno, el discursito de tu hermana no ha dejado a nadie indiferente —Empezó a deshojar una flor—. Dime, ¿odia a la humanidad por algo en especial o nació con ese resentimiento?

—No hables así de ella —le reprochó Marshall—. Hace tiempo que… Ella no lo ha estado pasando demasiado bien. Nadie lo haría en su situación. No me extraña que explotara así.

—¿Y para qué se presenta aquí, tan arreglada, si no quería que la mirasen? —Bonnibel frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada exasperada al chico.

—No lo sé, pero ya te he dicho mil veces que ella no es tan mala como la veis todos —La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco y Marshall le palmeó la cara para pararla—. ¡En serio! ¡Si es un encanto…! Si intentaras ser amiga suya, lo entenderías…

—Cuando deje de llamarme _hipster_, o pija, o becerro…

—Mira —El moreno puso cara seria—, siempre dices que es desagradable, pero ¿acaso has intentado ser tú amable con ella?

—¿Yo? Yo siempre soy amable —ahora fue Marshall el que puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué? Es cierto. No soy yo. Es culpa suya.

—¿Te has oído alguna vez hablando de ella? ¿O las caras que le pones? Parece que te da asco. Yo creo que mi hermana solo está a la defensiva.

Bonnibel se mordió el labio. Al oír la opinión del chico, empezó a sentirse mal. ¿Era realmente así como lo veía la gente desde fuera? ¿Qué ella era la mala? Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de este tema. Vamos a dejarlo.

—¡No! No quiero dejarlo —Marshall le agarró una mano y le sujetó la cara con la otra, obligándola a mirarlo—. Para mí, hablar de esto es importante. No quiero… —El chico se sonrojó un poco—. No quiero que las dos únicas chicas a las que amo no se entiendan entre ellas.

Bonnibel se puso roja hasta el cuello tras oír aquellas palabras. Apenas podía mantenerle la mirada al moreno.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de decir…? —Le temblaba la voz.

—Te quiero, Bonnibel. Quiero que salgas conmigo.

* * *

_**Rincón de la autora**_

¡Buenas de nuevo! Han pasado solo diez días desde que subí el primer capítulo pero, como ya tenía gran parte de este escrito, he acabado bastante rápido con él. No os esperéis que este sea el ritmo normal, que aunque ahora vengan vacaciones tengo bastantes cosas que hacer para la uni. xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron una review en el primer capítulo, realmente ayudan mucho a aumentarme la poca moral que tengo para que siga escribiendo. :D (En especial la de "UnaFocaPariendo". Casi me meo encima de la risa que me dio tu nombre xDDDD).

Como habréis notado (?) este capítulo está escrito en tercera persona. En fin, el primer capítulo fue un poco de experimento, pero tal vez más adelante vuelva a escribir alguno en el que todo sea desde la perspectiva de Bonnibel, o Marceline, o cualquier otro. xD

También, creo que debo haceros una aclaración con los nombres: estoy usándolos tal cual me apetecen usarlos. Las amigas de Bonnibel (que en la Ooo real serían otras princesas) se llaman exactamente como en la serie en castellano. Los personajes de Lump, Flame y Peppermint me sonaban raros llamarlos Bultos o Mayordomo Menta/Mentita, así que decidí que, como iba a tener que tratar con ellos a menudo, se quedarían con sus nombres en inglés. Espero que no os haya supuesto algún problema de comprensión. xD

Y por último... una sección que no esperaba que fuera a existir. (?) ¡Preguntas y respuestas! (siempre que se puedan contestar xD)

_"Maquina De Fuego_preguntó:

_¿Eres de México? Algunas de las variantes utilizadas de suenan._"

Pues no, soy española, sin parientes latinoamericanos conocidos. xD Tal vez se deba a que intento hacer el texto ameno con un vocabulario variado, o tal vez a que intento tener cuidado al escribir, porque soy consciente de que hay expresiones propias españolas que ustedes no entenderían, o palabras que allá son consideradas malsonantes. Como sea, me temo que me encuentro en el otro lado del globo. xD

¡Pues nada, que me enrollo como las persianas! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado (podéis dejarme reviews y preguntitas, yo encantada) y que estén atentos para cuando salga el capítulo 3. :) Seguramente, esté listo para poco después de Navidad. Y por si no nos vemos antes, ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
